Fake
by evelynlamprou11349
Summary: Stevie "celebrates" her 16th birthday as a Perf.Her ex-friends have kicked her out of the bad and she is turning into a Perf.However she manages to change the Perfs for the best. Who's fault is that Stevie changed ? Hers or Zander's ?(Rated T for a few bad words)


Gravity 4 enters the Perfs party. Kacey stands in the middle with a smirk at her face. The boys follow behind her. There are boys and girls getting drunk and dancing on the tables. Molly looks at her two new friends and taps Stevie' shoulder. The birthday girl turns her head and looks where her friend's finger points.

"Well well..."she smirks hoping of the table being careful not to fall cause she was a bit drunk and her heels were hurting her feet. Good think that among with the other two girls they decide to wear jeans instead of dresses tonight.

"WELCOME TO MY SWEET 16 PARTY!" Stevie yells."You look nice Kacey, boys" she says looking at each of them and glares at Zander. By the time she had finished her sentence the other two girls had hoped of the table and joined her crossing their arms."Happy happy birthday" Kacey said with much sarcasm. "What's your plan ? Why did you invited us here?" Kevin says ready to attack her or something before Zander holding him back.

Stevie takes a step closer to Kevin but it looked like she was only talking to Zander. "Is it bad that I wanted to see you again ?" She smirks. Zander gets in front Kevin and speaks. "It's all good baby it's not like we were going to miss your birthday party, we WERE best friends in the past anyways. The bestest of the best friends if I may add" he crosses his arms in front of his chest. Stevie is looking at her EX best friend when a waiter passes holding some beers and other drinks. Stevie grabs one beer as Molly and Grace grab another drink too. "I would love too"Zander says suddendly with a smirkgrabs a beer too and walks inside the room. Kacey shoot a last glare at Stevie and she walks inside with Kevin while Nelson stops,grabs Grace's hand and he gives her a look thay says 'can we talk alone?'.She ignores him and walks away. He grabs her hand once again and turns her around to face him "I can believe you betrayed her like that !" Grace suddendly screams "She is such a good person! From the moment she joined the Perfs even Molly is such a better person!" Nelson jaw drops " I guess it's time for you idiots to realise it wasn't Molly's fault it was Kacey's all along! Without Stevie in the band she acts all...bitchy and you guys do whatever she says ! You follow her like you are her dogs ! " Grace pauses and takes a step behind "I can't believe you kicked Stevie out for her ! Just so she can be on the top again!" She yells and storms out.

Meanwhile Molly finds Stevie in a nearby table sitting looking at Zander dancing with another girl. Before even Molly can reach her Stevie jumps up and as quickly as possible she is in front of the the couple dancing, Molly right behind her. "Move!" Stevie yells at the girl and she runs to another room. Molly puts her hand on her new friends shoulder "Having fun at the party ?" She say to her ex-best friend with a fake smile...something she got from the Perfs.

Zander raises an eyebrow "I was until you yell at the girl I was dancing with to leave "Zander shoot a look at Molly that "yells" please leave us alone for a shoots a last look towards Stevie and leaves.

"Are YOU having fun ?" Zander asks though he doesn't really care about her answer as much as he cares about her reaction. "Sure, much fun" she says with another fake/perfy might changed the Perfs a lot since she joined the group but they were some things she adopted too. Like the fake smile. Zander cracks a sarcastic smile "Wow... I guess you are a total Perf now... you mastered their fakeness,didn't you ? If there was one thing I admired about you was the fact that you were always honest...I guess you are just one of them now...no emotions...just fake smiles" Zander says with a smirk crossimg his arms. "Oh and just so you know... I used to LOVE your real smile" he says and leaves, propably to find Nelson or Kevin. Stevie stands there, her jaw on the floor not being able to say a word. Her best friend in the whole word telling her she is fake. When they were...scratch that HE was the one basically LETTING her to leave without even trying to convince her to stay. Without even helping her.

She storms at the front yard sitting at the stairs,Molly and Grace approach her. "Is everything okay ?" Grace asks. Stevie fakes a smile once again "Perfect!" And upon realising her smile was fake she start hestericaly laughing and sobbing as she stand up and yells. "EXCEPT FROM THE FACT THAT I MISS MY BEST FRIE

ND AS HELL AND THERE IS A HIGHLY POSSIBILITY I CAN'T LEAVE WITHOUT HIM ! " Molly and Grace hug the sad girl "It's okay they don't betrayed you for that

bitch Kacey." Molly says trying to calm down the birthday girl. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HE DID I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM" Stevie yells once again pushing the girl aside "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME !" she says sarcastically while crying her eyes out and getting back in the house. Molly and Grace look at each other with wide eyes.

So I am an awful person since I didn't post my other story "How to rock a secret talent" so here's an one shot for you guys!Again sorry if some words are missing. I really can't control it. I copy paste my stories so somehow they get deleted.I ll try to update soon! Review and PM cause I love talking to you guys!


End file.
